Sisters
by blue-wind-dragon-marino
Summary: How would the life of Empress Roze be if she get herslf a sister who reminds her of Emilia. It's my first fic so it may seem bad... Takes place mainly in Generation of Chaos and a minor of Spectral Souls 2. May have some mistakes so don't mind.


NOTE: I own nothing except Marino. As this is my first one, please don't mind of the mistakes I've ever made.

Hope you enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A human girl claims herself to be a draconian participates in the second Neverland War as the commander of the Muromachi Army. Unfortunately, she was defeated by the princess of darkness: Roze. The girl found herself in a medical room foreign to her when she woke up.

"Where… am I?"

"You're finally awake?" Another voice asked her. When she turned her head, she saw the face of the one who defeated her.

"You're a… demon?"

"You can easily tell," she tried to get up to get a better look of her.

"Please, don't strain yourself too hard, those injuries would get worse."

"But why do you have to save me?" the girl want nothing else but the answer of this question.

"You certainly have a lot of questions, don't you?" There was then silence for a moment. "Well, I can't actually leave you dying in the middle of a battlefield so I decided to bring you here for a while."

"Then I should have thanked you for saving me. By the way, name's Marino. I may look human, but I'm actually a draconian. I also followed the path of one so don't even think of me as a human."

"I see, and you may call me Roze. I'm the leader of this Demon Army."

"Wow, you must have some good leadership skills to beat me up, or Lady Suzu… which reminds me, I hope she's fne." Marino wonders about her leader.

_She reminds me so much of Emilia_ Roze remembered.

"I have one more question for you Marino. Do you have a sister?" Roze asked Marino a question which made her looked blank.

"I… used to have an older sister. But she was assassinated by my traitorous brother. In fact, all of my siblings except my oldest brother were killed by him." Marino explained with her anger rising.

"Why?"

"He hated me for a dumb reason. I warned him earlier but he wouldn't listen so his powers had faded. I also have nothing to do with the disappearance of his powers." And then she mumbled, "Damn that Quattro! Would he ever listen to me at least once!?"

"I feel very sorry about your sister. If that's the case, is it possible for me to be your sister?" The question Roze asked surprised Marino that she would choke.

"Huh?"

"I'm begging you, Marino. I also used to have a sister, a younger one. But she was killed during a raid."

"I'm confused."

"Please."

"Well, now that I considered you a friend, and if I should be able to make all of my friends happy, then, okay, sister."

"Thank you so much, Marino" Roze thanked Marino while hugging her.

_That could also mean I'll have to be able to fit in with this army… _Marino thought about that part.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll be able to get along well with the others."

_Now that's what I'm worried about._

Marino served under Roze's army until she became the official empress of Neverland. Marino then became her right-hand man and is the only person Roze can talk with or share all her secrets with. She's also is the one who recruited a draconian named Wage and taught him everything she know of, as well as adapting the elements to sense anything. She's also an easy-going girl who is able to bring smiles to every one around her. However, many are warned not to call her "Pretty" or she would strangle someone till they die.

But she still keeps her promise as a sister: Always be able to make her friends happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all. I would have said that the last paragraph is random but as I saw most people disliking Wage, I decided to put it up a bit. I actually used him in nearly all of the battles involving him. He's also the one I used (and defeated with) Overlord Janus so he's my hero! I also have to mention he looks cute in his mini-form. I know some would disagree with me but you don't know what my motivation is. To me, he's the pain in the ass!


End file.
